The Side She Chose
by raybow
Summary: Brittany chose Sam over beautiful pain, but in the end, is Santana her endgame?
1. Chapter 1

Sam sat next to her in the auditorium, they watched the empty stage as if waiting for something to happen. Brittany leaned on Sam's shoulder and tried her best to ignore the gnawing at her heart. She closed her eyes and daydreamed about rainbows and unicorns. Her eyes stayed shut as she could feel the tension rolling off of her boyfriend.

"Santana's back." Was all he said.

"And I'm with you." Brittany answered back.

Sam shook his head and started to get up, "Yeah but you know how this ends, she'll look at you, and just say something and you'll be back in her arms."

"Sam if you believe that then you need to really reevaluate this relationship." Brittany said in a hurt voice as she joined him in standing. "I mean Lord Tubbington and I agree that this is serious." Brittany put her arm on his shoulder and he shook his head.

"Brittany you probably need to work things out, right?" Sam asked.

"No." Brittany shook her head.

"Ever since she was here last, you've been acting funny." Sam murmured. He walked away after that and Brittany knew she was left alone.

* * *

Santana had kissed her, a peck, and Brittany walked out. She got into the hall after that long talk with Santana about following her dreams and finding someone who would appreciate her. Brittany had ran to her locker, and opened it. She ignored the feeling of wanting to tremble. She ignored her shaking knees. She also ignored the confident stride her ex had as she walked through the halls. She ignored the gaze Santana gave her as she left the building and kept her head glued to her locker.

Brittany closed her eyes, she felt strong arms wrap around her. "Britt, do you need a sec?" Sam asked quietly. She leaned back. She let the memory of the peck that Santana had given her wash away. She shook her head.

"Just take me away." Is all Brittany said in a whisper. It was true, Sam made her think, and even if it wasn't serious, her life was hardly serious. She had so many people to love and maybe love couldn't always be serious. It hurt her to ignore Santana's gaze, but it had hurt her when Santana had left her.

"Brittany, I know..." Sam just held her close. His hands playing with her ponytail as she sighed into him.

She pulled away from him and took his hand, she really liked him, she didn't want to mess this up, this was her first normal, painless relationship. Brittany liked the feeling of lightness that Sam gave her, he had a goofy smile and kind heart and the two of them made her happy. She walked down the hall with him. No drama, just simply together, like Santana never wanted to be. Santana always caused pain and tension wherever she went.

* * *

Marley looked at the blond and shook her head, "You love Santana, not Sam."

"But I like Sam, a lot, and I want to see what could happen." Brittany said simply. "I like him plain and simple. Nothing else to it." Brittany liked simple things, and this was a simple relationship. It suited her.

"But Santana came back here for you." Marley said, she reached over to pet the large cat on the bed. He mreeeooowed at her and she pulled her hand back.

"No she came back to break Sam and I up." Brittany said calmly. "She was in a mean mood, when Santana gets in a mean mood, she only cares about herself and hurting other people. I knew she was in a mean mood, I know Santana." Brittany shrugged.

"Then you should be with her." Marley said. "It's simple."

"I heard she had lady sex with Quinn. Quinn is hot, I would do that too. But it also means she is willing to explore more, and she needs too." Brittany said. She shook her head. "I love Santana with all my heart but it's to much pain."

"Oh?" Marley remembered seeing the beautiful latina go into a room with the infamous Quinn Fabray, the two girls laughing.

"She hurt me a lot and I hurt her. No relationship was ever just about the two people liking each other." Brittany shook her head. "Okay, I totally need simple."

She needed simple, Santana made her hurt inside and out, and that was to much right now. Sam provided strength and steadiness.

* * *

Sophomore year of high school, Santana slept with the whole football team, while sleeping with Brittany and telling the blond that what they did hardly mattered. Santana had shrugged away Brittany's attempts at talking about what was happening between them. Brittany was the one who held Santana everytime she slept with someone and then walked to her house crying about it. The hot tears that would mix with snot as they ran down the latina's face and she would always be silent. Then she would always start kissing Brittany.

It put Brittany in crippling pain, her mind working over time on the issue so that she had to work out her own feelings. She loved the small girl fiercely. She wanted to be with Santana, when she was 5 she told everyone she would marry Santana. This was until that year of high school when she realized that image meant more to Santana than anything.

Then Junior year happened when Santana finally admitted her feelings, and Brittany was with Artie. Artie was sweet to her, he made Santa real for her, and he gave her a magical comb that she had found and kept with her still today. Though she acted oblivious to them ever dating she remembered his sweetness. But that relationship was also filled with pain. She started to feel numb and act dumb. Too afraid to open up and be in the real world with the people she loved, because the more she was in tune, the more she watched people hurt.

Most people need drugs to disappear, pills sometimes, pot, coke, but Brittany had a unique mind, her imagination was vivid. She simply refused to leave her imagination where there were dolphins making out with unicorns and everyone was happy. But Santana pulled her back to reality when she admitted to loving her. Artie pulled her back when he called her stupid and she ran away crying, only to be happily put back in her own world by Santana, away from the pain she caused and the pain that they caused for her.

Finally Senior year, Santana was forced to come out because of that fat oaf Finn, though she could hardly say anything about Finn anymore because he was so good with the glee club. But back then he was a huge jerk, and she was out of her fantasy world because Santana was out too. They finally got to be public though. This made her even more comfortable in her own little world, Santana took charge of everything. She started slacking. The only thing that got her to think was her dancing, because she kicked ass at it.

Then Santana graduated and she didn't. The summer was spent in heated lip locks and sweet lady sex. Brittany soon found herself missing Santana like she would miss a crucial body part, and crashing further into her own world. She even tried drugs to see if it would help numb the pain. Unfortunately all that happened was her throwing up and declaring them disgusting. But she still felt so horrible. She felt better when Sam talked to her or something, because he made her laugh and feel normal.

Santana broke up with her, and Brittany spent all night in her room crying, she was in a daze for awhile. Until Sam happened. Sam was sweet. Sam made her think for real. She was finally free of her own world. She was sharper. She made more friends. She was back to her intuitive self. So when Santana wanted her back she said no. Because Sam pulled her out, and she was learning to stand on her own two feet. He did not help her with her schedule like Santana used too. He refused.

This is why she liked him. He expected her to be normal, to be smart, to be someone other than the girl who likes ducks and dolphins, he wanted Brittany for everything, even her rants about who should really be together.

This is why she rejected Santana.

**A/N this is a two or three chapter short story on my analysis of brittana which I pray is endgame but I can see why they took the break. review please 3 and give me ideas? **


	2. Santana's Side

Santana nodded to the music as she danced around her new apartment, she shared a room with Kurt which was not working out for obvious reasons, he had a lot of problems on her walking in on him naked. Or if she ran around nude. She figured it was okay since she was gay and so was he, not like they would jump each other. Santana was pretty happy in her new place. She liked working where she was working, she was a student at the local community college and was thinking of going to NYADA in the fall, but maybe not. Not to mention she had tapped Quinn Fabray, something her boyfriend's had been dying to do for all those years, Santana enjoyed the glory.

But whenever her life is going great, something needs to fuck it up. This time it was the one person she loved more than life itself, Brittany Susan Pierce. That hot blond dancer had danced her heart into pieces by flitting away before Santana even had the chance to realize that trouty mouth was all over that piece of ass. Brittany was smart, but Brittany was stupid. Brittany let Santana go, again, and Santana couldn't even comprehend the amount of hurt. The way Brittany had waved at Santana as she slow danced with Sam at the wedding that never happened, or the way when she was screwing Quinn, the blond hair reminded her of her ex.

Santana was aware that she had hurt Brittany plenty of times in the past by refusing to admit that what was happening between them was something more than just friendship, and now that was all she had. Santana loved having Brittany as her best friend but was pissed that it had to be because she lost her to Sam Evans.

"Santana, we need to talk." Kurt's voice rang out over the thoughts that pile drived her hot head.

"What K?" Santana turned around with a smile and turned the music down with the remote.

Kurt then proceeded to tell her new rules he had established for their room, Santana blocked him out and continued to think about her blond beauty that would never be hers again.

* * *

After she had lost her virginity to Noah Puckerman, Santana had cried. She had left his room while he was snoring, and ran out of the now empty house. She ran the only path she knew how to run, she ran to Brittany's house. She dug her cell phone out of her pocket, it took a few minutes because her jeans were to tight, and her hands were to clammy. Soon she had it out and was dialing the familiar number.

"Hello?" Said the sweetly innocent voice, Santana let out a loud cry and that was when the phone went dead and a few seconds later she felt someone crashing into her and long arms wrapping around her.

"I slept with him." Santana whispered, her eyes closed as tears poured out and Brittany lead her inside to the familiar bedroom.

"Who?" Brittany whispered as they sat down on the bed, Santana leaned heavily into Brittany.

"Noah." Santana said. Brittany stiffened slightly.

"Why? I thought we promised we would lose our virginities on the same night? I really don't want to go have sex with Puck too…" Brittany said in a distraught voice. Santana let out a laugh as she nuzzled Brittany's long neck.

"You don't have too…" Santana mumbled as she leaned into her best friend in a more then friendly way. The thought of how long she had admired Brittany was in her head as she leaned forward and took in the scent of the blond.

Years of being friends had lead to some tension, at least for Santana. She knew it wasn't normal to watch your best friend prance around in a small skirt or to watch your best friend get in the shower after cheerio's practice, and insist that she needed help washing her back…

Santana knew it was wrong, she felt wrong when she admired Brittany or when she felt like her world was on fire whenever Brittany smiled at her. She knew it was wrong and she slept with Puck to erase the thoughts of her best friend. But when he grunted and groaned on top of her, she just felt disgusted. She cringed away from his clammy lips and found out that it did indeed hurt to have someone take your virginity.

But it still lead her here, to her best friend's house, to this forbidden love that she knew was wrong. She also had this feeling that she would always have more feelings for the blond. It made her shudder.

But still, maybe because they were girls, they could just practice? She formed a pucker with her lips and pressed them softly to her friend's neck. Brittany stiffened again, but then turned her head down to Santana, "San what are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to lose it the same night as me." Santana whispered as she kissed along Brittany's neck, each kiss erasing Puck's grunts, her hands on the soft skin of Brittany's leg, roaming up until she reached the hem of the shorts Brittany had been wearing.

"Santana…" Brittany whispered in awe as she felt Santana's roaming tongue and hands.

"Please don't reject me," Santana whispered, her voice breaking on the please part. Brittany started to return the kisses.

"I have wanted this for so long…" they both whispered at the same time, after that they started to partake in the taking of Brittany's virginity.

It hurt her a lot. Like usual. It hurt to walk away after and say, "No B we aren't together, not here, because like we're friends." It hurt to see Brittany's eyes.

But she knew what her mother would say, she knew her abuela would get mad, and she knew that the loser Rachel Berry would be all over helping her. Even though nothing was wrong with the loser, she just dressed funny, she still couldn't stand being pitied by the glee club she had just joined. So she walked away from her best friend, leaving her alone, to cry on her own about how she had just lost her virginity to her best friend who did not care.

* * *

Santana shook herself from the memory and looked up to see she was alone on the couch in her new place, with her phone on Brittany's number, she hit the off button on her phone and got up to get dressed to look hot and go find a hot girl to distract her from the woman she loved.

**A/N thanks for the reviews, I got reviews stating that this story seemed pro-bram, and as a writer I have to say that I have no idea where it will end up. Most likely brittana. Definitely not bram if that helps any, seriously even if you don't ship brittana, can you honestly picture bram together forever? So review if you want more, or pm me. I will reply to your reviews on this chapter if you do review : )**


	3. Her Jacket

Brittany stumbled down the hall in a daze, she almost tripped over Artie's wheels, with a mumbled apology she ran down the hall and into the safe haven that was the choir room. She sat down in the back row and looked over at the empty chair next to her, imagining Santana there, in a matching uniform, smiling at her with all the love in the world. She smiled back at the imagined Santana, and then was interrupted, "Hey Britt, what are you doing?" Marley asked.

"I just, was, remembering something." Brittany smiled softly at her friend.

"Oh, should I leave?" Marley looked around and then her gaze settled on the blonds in an unsettled manner.

"No you can stay." Brittany smoothed her skirt out quickly as Marley ran up and sat in Santana's chair, the dream Santana disappeared and Brittany ignored the feeling in her stomach.

"So how are you and Sam?" Marley raised her eye brows and smiled. She nudged Brittany who smiled back bleakly.

"We're good. We have a date tonight like we always do." Simple like she wanted, routine like she craved.

"Cool, can Jake and I join you?" Marley smiled a sweet innocent smile and Brittany nodded blankly. Marley enthused about it for a few moments and then she got up and bounded out of the room, leaving Brittany alone to think about her own life.

Brittany racked her brain for the moment she decided she loved Santana Lopez. It was when Santana took her virginity, untouched by anyone but Santana and it was beautiful.

Brittany knew that she needed to get out of this room and go find Sam but something was bugging her, Santana's facebook message. It said that she needed to return things of the blonds, numerous things, and that they would be in a box at her house this afternoon.

Brittany wanted to run home and open the box, and see what Santana felt the need to return. But she also needed to talk to Sam.

"I need to go home." Brittany said to her boyfriend.

"Because Santana made sure a box would be at your house?" Sam sneered.

"Sam calm down, you're my boyfriend and my best friend, just let me go home." Brittany pleaded. Her blue eyes shining up at his.

"You don't need my permission, actually I am sorry for what I just said to you Britt, I just don't want to lose you to her… I know how close you two were." Sam looked down at his feet, his big lips in an adorable pout. Brittany reached up and kissed those big lips, and pulled away with a small smile.

"I was close to her back then, but you're it now Sam." Brittany smiled happily. She put her arms around the big lug and pulled him close, taking comfort in his large form.

"Alright. Do you want me there?" Sam asked as he returned the hug and leaned down to put his face in her hair, his hands twirled her pony tail around.

"No, I don't know what's in the box and if she thinks you'll be there it could be bad, like knives, I'd rather you wait for me at Breadstix with Jake and Marley!" Brittany said quickly.

"Yeah okay. See you soon!" Sam kissed the top of her head and then bounded away, his blond hair flopping like a puppies.

* * *

Brittany sat on her bed with the box in her lap, she carefully opened it, and almost passed out at what she saw.

Santana's letterman jacket from her brief stint at college, attached with a note. Brittany's hands were shaking as she opened it, it said:

_B,_

_I love you the most, I didn't want to leave you. But I had to. I was hurting you by staying. You had no one there to hold you when you cry or to see your beautiful laugh. So I left. If I come back I hope you still want me, but if you find someone else then that's okay too. I love you Brittany. _

_I want to give you this as a symbol of our love and friendship, no other girl will wear this._

_-S 3_

Brittany felt hot tears forming in her eyes, and she went to wipe them away, when she looked at the other contents of the box. Pictures, all pictures, of her and Santana as kids. The time before they would both hurt each other and cause pain. Brittany picked up one of her and Santana at age 14, it was obvious that Santana was checking out her ass in this one. Brittany smiled and put the picture back.

She put down the jacket and walked over to her computer where she logged into her facebook and messaged Santana,

Brittany-Hey San I got your box…thanks it was sweet.

Santana-Yeah well it was crowding my house. The pics are copies btw.

Brittany-I love the jacket, it's cool, I will wear it all the time in your honor. No one will ever be a hotter Santana.

Santana- ;) u know it babe. Look I g2g though because Rachel is having a mental attack, why did you tell me to go to ny b?

Brittany-luv ya s, I'll see you later.

Santana- luv ya to b. 3

Brittany logged off then walked over to the jacket that she slipped on. She felt warm in it, and happiness spread through her, maybe being just best friends again would work, the conversation they had on facebook had been light and funny. Brittany smiled to herself and decided to head to the date.

* * *

Sam saw his beautiful girlfriend walk in, in a different jacket. "Hey Britt, where did you get that?" He asked as she sat down next to him. She smiled and nuzzled his nose.

"My best friend!" She exclaimed.

"Who?" Marley asked, her eyes on the jacket, and her mouth in a frown.

"Santana." Brittany clarified.

"Of course." Marley nodded knowingly and then turned to Jake who was staring at his menu.

"Britt?" Sam asked. He felt a sudden pang in his heart, "I thought that we were together , and you loved me, and not her?" He realized how he sounded.

"I love you. But I love her as my friend forever, we've been best friends since we were five." Brittany said. "I don't understand why I can't wear her coat, I mean it's just in her memory."

"If she was dead that would make sense." Sam said. He wanted to call his girlfriend stupid but the words never left his mouth because he knew it would hurt her. She was just different.

"She's alive I talked to her on facebook." Brittany said.

"I know, but I don't get why you don't wear my letterman jacket?" Sam asked.

"Because I spend all my time with you, if we go to separate colleges then yeah, I'll wear yours all the time. You're my boyfriend." Brittany said in a pleasant tone, she was looking over the menu, and Sam felt his body untense, because he forgot, Brittany was a funny person. She did things differently.

"Okay Britt." He smiled and the two couples got ready to order.


	4. Drunken Melodies

Santana drunkenly bellowed "RING THE ALARM, I'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS TO LONG, I'LL BE DAMNED IF SEE ANOTHER CHICK ON YOUR ARM!" into the microphone, her hips swaying to the song she knew so well, her hair swinging around her face as she continued to sing the song. Karaoke night for NYADA students and Santana had accompanied Kurt and his boyfriend Adam tonight. Her first instinct was to get Adam to buy her a drink, she then proceeded to drink, dance up against some hot NYADA students, and finish the night with the best song she could think to sing.

As the audience let out a smatter of applause Santana leapt off the stage and bound over to the table where Kurt was holding Adam's hand. She sat down across from them and smiled. "I was so hot I turned your boyfriend straight Kurtsie." Santana cooed. Adam laughed and winked at Santana.

"I think it would take someone with some class to turn him straight." Kurt said in a smooth voice. His eyes narrowed slightly at his friend. "I however do think you are drunk and we should get you home. If your song was evidence of anything, you are in a mood to bitch about your ex…"

"What about Blaine? You never miss him?" Santana shot back lamely, "I know you must."

"Wow Santana, we discussed this, Blaine will always be a good friend we aren't together anymore." Kurt said in a successful lie. He squeezed Adam's hand who nodded along with him.

"I just can't believe she's with him." Santana whimpered.

"Well perhaps you should find someone?" Adam offered. Santana flinched away from the suggestion and Kurt frowned.

"Santana, you know, breaking up with her was your idea, you can't control everything. Did you think she would be waiting with open arms?" Kurt asked gently. He reached out and put his hand on her arm.

"I thought it would be like it always is, we always end up together." Santana whispered.

"I used to think that too about Blaine." Kurt offered. "But then life happens and things change, for the better, I met a nice guy."

"I want a forever lover. I want her." Santana cried out, her eyes filled with tears and Kurt knew she was very drunk.

"Well she's with Sam now. She likes him now and you need to let her be with him, and you need to move on and find someone who appreciates you." Kurt said kindly. "You are all sorts of bitchy diva and a girl needs to be able to handle that! We're in New York woman, you need to spread those hot wings and fly!"

"I tried. I got a shit ton of numbers, obviously because I'm hot, and I just can't picture being with any of them…Q was different, she's been my friend for years. It was just fun." Santana said in a shaky voice.

"Well call some of these girls tomorrow when you're sober." Adam suggested.

"Fuck off fake Blaine." Santana garbled at him as she got up. "If we're leaving this dump lets go, I'm freakin tired and this place reminds me of tacky men I slept with in high school." She felt Kurt take her arm and he escorted her out of the bar like a gentleman.

* * *

Santana woke up with a head ache and a glass of hot tea by her bed. Rachel was sitting there staring out into space. "I made you herbal tea and added your preferred amounts of sugar Santana, it will help with the hang over." Rachel said absently.

"Thanks Rachel." Santana leaned over and took the hot tea and sipped it, her head pounding.

"I assure you it is no problem, speaking of which, did you see Brody last night?" Rachel looked particularly upset.

"No I haven't seen your man candy, why?" Santana asked. Her had felt a little more calm as she continued to sip her tea.

"I was wondering, that is all. Brittany called, she was worried about you. Apparently someone put a video up on facebook of you singing a certain song, someone who knows us all. Adam." Rachel hissed his name in contempt.

"I see…wait, what?" Santana shot out of her bed and felt her head spin again.

"Santana just drink the tea and I'll cook you breakfast and explain it all." Rachel said.

"I mean, he what?" Santana was pissed, she felt anger and ran out of the room only to see Adam at the table. "Bastard, how dare you put that up on the internet!" Santana hissed.

"Whoa there calm down!" Adam snapped. "You asked me to last night!"

"Fuck." Santana muttered. She sat down on her the chair and her face turned red.

"I'll make you breakfast." Rachel said as she bustled around, her brown eyes shining with malice as she turned to Adam, "You should be getting home now I think."

"Okay?" Adam got up and got his coat, "I mean she told me too."

"Yes and she was drunk, you never listen to her when she is drunk, even I am aware of this. Just go home and think about what you did!" Rachel snapped. Her eyes on fire. Santana smirked to herself as she watched Rachel lash out on Kurt's boyfriend.

Adam left.

"You need to call Brittany back while I cook this San." Rachel said. She slid Santana's cell phone over to her.

"I have no reason to call her." Santana assured the tiny girl cooking breakfast.

"You need to call her." Rachel snapped again. She looked impatient so Santana snatched up her phone and went to her room and closed the door.

* * *

She dialed the familiar number, "Hello?" answered the voice that would save her forever.

"Britt." She said coolly.

"Hey S, I saw that video. Is there something you want to talk about?" Brittany asked.

"I just got drunk and sang a song. Now if you excuse me I have a lot of women who want me to call them." Santana sneered into the phone. She felt horrible when she heard Brittany's answer.

"Santana I thought you never wanted to hurt me again." She whispered.

"I just sang a song B, please don't worry about me." Santana whispered back.

"I love you San, you know that, but don't turn mean because I hurt you. You know what will happen eventually, we will be together." Brittany said.

"Can you repeat that?" Santana whispered. She looked around the room, not believing what she heard.

"San I still think you're the hottest person on the planet and I love you no less. But we do need to move on. We need to be ourselves with out each other. I am to much you. I can hardly function with out you sometimes. Okay?" Brittany sounded close to tears.

"B, please…" Santana had no idea what she was asking of her best friend.

"You helped me with hit all, you made everything easy for me, and with out you I found life hard. Sam is here but he doesn't help. I do it on my own now. I'm not just Brittany and Santana, I am also Brittany on my own. I have always thought of you first, put you in my mind first. As soon as Artie called me stupid I took my way out, so I could be with you. I just…I need time Santana, to become me again." Brittany let it all out in one rush, and with each word Santana felt the pain of the past four or five years piling up on her.

"B, I never thought you felt that way." Santana breathed.

"Well now you know. So keep moving on, because once I am me again, and you are you again, and we learn that we are separate, for real it might just lead us back to each other." Brittany said gently.

"I love you Brittany." Santana whispered.

"I love you too. Look I have to go. I wear your jacket every day. Now call some girls you thought were cute and then tell me all about how hot they were in bed or whatever. We are still best friends." Brittany chided into the phone.

"Bye B, thanks again for saving the day." Santana said.

**A/N most reviews say they can't like the story because it seems pro bram right now but it has to be pro bram because that is where britt is at right now...people need to understand that brittany and santana are not a couple right now, britt and sam are. so of course it will focus on that. hopefully this chapter and the next one will convince you other wise. **


	5. Endgame

Brittany let her tight pony tail fall and her curly hair fell around her shoulders, Sam was sitting on the end of the bed. "I love you, and I want to discuss what we 're doing after high school." Sam whispered.

"Sam, this is fun and all, but I don't want to talk about what depresses me." Brittany said.

"Have you applied to any schools at all?" Sam asked with a hopeful voice.

"I applied to NYU and Julliard and NYADA." Brittany said, she smiled at the thought of actually graduating.

"Those are nowhere near where I want to go." Sam said in a small voice. His big lips formed a pout.

"Long distance relationships don't work out Sam. I'm not kidding." Brittany sang in her adorable voice. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around Sam.

"I never said they did, but I thought we might actually do something together, I mean we got married." Sam threw his hands up.

"Well that's because the world was going to end and it seemed smart at the time." Brittany argued, she rolled her blue eyes and pulled away from her boyfriend.

"Brittany, I want to try and stay close." Sam whined, "You'll be close to Santana, but not me?"

"Those schools have the best dance program." Brittany explained, "I enjoy dance. I would like to do something cool with it."

"I have low SAT scores, no school in New York would take me." Sam said.

"Then apply to others." Brittany rolled her eyes again. "How hard is it to just use your google maps?"

"That's not what, nevermind." Sam said. He stood up and started to walk to the door, "Britt, I love you, just please consider our future."

"Sam, I will." Brittany promised. She smiled lightly at Sam who returned the smile as he walked out the door.

Brittany sat back on her bed and pulled Santana's jacket closely around her. She smiled at the thought of going to school with awesome dance programs and being closer to her best friend, finally a way to be with Santana and allow Santana to follow her dreams. Brittany was aware that she could easily have convinced Santana to stay, but she also knew it would have ruined both of them. More pain. It was time for Santana to do what she wanted.

Brittany thought about it more, and realized that she was putting her ex first even now. She wanted to see her best friend be successful. She wanted her best friend to smile at her in the future with a kick ass story to how her dreams came true. Santana might not fully understand, but Brittany knew that in order for them both to succeed, they had to separate for awhile.

Brittany likes Sam, nothing more. She knows it won't last past graduation, she is aware that she never could love him as more than a friend. But she can't tell Santana, not just come right out and say it. Because if she did, then Santana might get a full head and lose her focus again.

* * *

"Meeting someone new would be good for you." Rachel insisted.

"Yeah, which is why you fucked Finn with out telling your new boy?" Santana smirked.

"What we have is an open relationship and we are mature about our escapades with other people. We live together and we also have freedom. It's a very New York relationship." Rachel defended herself meekly, her big brown eyes looked painfully sad.

"Yeah, well I fucked Q, is that enough?" Santana snapped. She rolled her eyes. "Look, I might meet someone new, but that doesn't mean I'll actually look. B and I are going to end up together, it's destiny or some shit like that." Santana said.

"Finn said the same thing to me." Rachel whispered.

"Finn." Santana rolled her eyes, "Seriously can we forget him for one minute? B and I have our own issues. But you know what, she wears my coat, she loves me." Santana was sure of herself.

*******************************************************88

One year later

Santana sat on the couch with her new girlfriend, a blond and limber young woman who had blue eyes that were the color of the sky. "So welcome to my place honey, now I must warn you, the last woman I slept with was a smoking and flexible blond. So you have competition." She nuzzled the woman's neck.

"Well I think I know you and your spots a little better." Her girlfriend whispered as she tickled Santana's side.

"She was also one of my best friends." Santana fought of a giggle and moved closer to her girlfriend.

"Well… I think I might be a little closer." The blond said with a smile as she leaned forward and kissed Santana, "Because really, she didn't love you. I do though, I have since we were five."

"I love you too B!" Santana said as she spoke around Brittany's kisses. The two girls sat intertwined, no matter what, best friends and soul mates. The end.

**Yeah I know I cheated and made Brittana end game and I just sort of threw the ending at you, but I feel as if the plot is not needed. We all know what should happen. B graduates, goes to school in NYC, and manages to help S instead of holding her back, and be herself at the same time. **

**Don't worry Sam wasn't to heartbroken. He met up with Mercedes. :) ;) And no quinntana, sorry. **

**So review, tell me what you honestly thought. I know it wasn't the best. But I have so many other stories to work on and this was only meant to be two or three chapters anyway. Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
